In some examples, one or more sensors may be secured to a rotating member, such as a rotating member (e.g., a cylinder) of industrial equipment, to measure one or more properties related to the rotation of the rotatable member. For example, such one or more sensors may comprise one or more strain gauges configured to detect one or more properties related to rotational movement based on deformation of the one or more strain gauges.